Gaige/Skins
Gaige Customization A total of 24 Heads and 87 Skins can be unlocked for Gaige. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, mission rewards, challenge rewards, SHiFT code promotions, downloadable content, special promotional packages and in-game trading with other players. Default Heads Heads that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Heads (Main Game) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through game play. Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Heads Paid DLC heads that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Other Heads Heads that are unlocked through other means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. }-->Candy Apple''' Rank 3 EXPLOOOOOSIONS! challenge | | Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible | | Candy Corn Rare drop from Saturn |-id=Cherry_Bomb | | Rank 3 Rocket and Roll challenge | | Mission reward from No Vacancy | | Rank 3 Not Full of Monkeys challenge |-id=Cool_as_Ice | | Rank 3 Open Pandora's Boxes challenge | | Rank 5 Hail of Bullets challenge | | Dahl Efficiency Unknown |-id=Dahl_Elite | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle challenge | | Mission reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man |-id=Denim_Dynamite | | Denim Dynamite Rank 3 Longshot challenge | | Rare drop from Dukino's Mom | | Rank 3 It's Not Easy Looting Green challenge |-id=Dont_Feel_Blue | | Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk | | Rank 3 The Killer challenge | | Firestarter Rare drop from Captain Flynt |-id=Green_Meanie | | Rank 3 Super Novas challenge | | Gummi Worm Rank 3 Blue Sparks challenge | | Horrible Religion Rank 3 Aggravated Assault challenge |-id=Hyperion_Heroism | | Rank 3 Load and Lock challenge | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Eviscerated challenge |-id=Jakobs_Family | | Mission reward from Capture the Flags | | Rank 5 Quickdraw challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=Joy_Divide | | Mission reward from To Grandmother's House We Go | | Rank 5 This is No Time for Lazy! challenge | | Mission reward from Shielded Favors |-id=Maliwan_Elegance | | Rank 5 Slag-Licked challenge | | Rank 5 I Just Want to Set the World on Fire challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=Minecraft | | Common drop from Creepers | | Rare drop from King Mong | | Random drop from "Chubby" mobs |-id=None_Blacker | | None Blacker Rare drop from any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins | | Rank 5 Nothing Rhymes with Orange or JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!! challenge | | Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible |-id=Pure_Velvet | | Random drop from any enemy | | Random drop from Spiderants | | Mission reward from The Cold Shoulder |-id=Sour_Apple | | Rank 4 in Whaddaya Buyin'? challenge | | Steampunky Unknown | | 777 on Slot machines |-id=Tediore_Low_Price | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Boomerbang challenge | | Rank 3 Boom challenge |-id=Torgue_High_Octane | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Catch-a-Rocket! challenge | | Rank 5 Ammo Eater challenge |-id=Vladof_Revolution | | Item of the Day | | 777 on Slot machines | | Rank 3 For the Hoard! challenge |} Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. }-->Lime Lollipop''' St Patrick's Day event SHiFT code | | Gumming the Works Valentine's Day event SHIFT code |-id=Stinger_Missile | | Halloween event SHiFT code |} Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. * Unlike the other characters, Gaige's in-game default skin (Gaige's School Uniform) differs from the one used in the official promotional images. The actual in-game version has a much bleaker, less saturated look. * Gaige's head is a reference to Ema Skye, of the Ace Attorney series, specifically her haircut as an adult in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. * Gaige's head appears to be the skinned remains of Max, from Sam & Max, bearing the same beady, black eyes and razor sharp 'bear-trap' teeth as the franchise's titular psychotic bunny. * Gaige's head is a reference to the film and book The Lovely Bones. * Gaige's head is a reference to Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, of the Mass Effect series. Like Gaige, Tali is also an engineer with a talent for robotics, and shares Gaige's ability to summon a robotic companion to assist her in battle. * Gaige's head is a reference to Winry Rockbell, of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. * The skin is inspired by the School Uniform of Miku Hatsune, a famous Virtual Idol in Japan. The colors are exactly the same in the right place. * The Skins Streets Ahead and Cool Cool Cool are references to the show Community, as catch phrases for some of the characters. * Some of the skins are references to punk and post-punk bands, fitting in with Gaige's "punk" theme/Anarchy/Punk class mods. (The Ramones), (NoFX), (Bad Religion), (Joy Division) and (Social Distortion). Some reference songs: Sun Blister (Blister in the Sun by Violent Femmes), (Manic Monday by The Bangles), and (Don't Call Me White by NoFX). Bye Bye Baby could either be a reference to the song by Social Distortion or a different song of the same name written by Joey Ramone. * A Study in Red is a reference to the detective mystery novel written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, titled "A Study in Scarlet". * The name of Gaige's head is a play on words, referring to the pith helmet that she is wearing. de:Gaige/Skins Category:Skins